Lotería Shinigami
by Torresx2
Summary: ¿Que mejor manera de conseguir dinero que con una lotería? Claro que los chicos de la academia Karakura jamás pensaron que ellos podían ser el premio, y los Capitanes Shinigami que estaban de visita eran el premio mayor.
1. Rifando Muchachos

Rifando Muchachos

Las semanas institucionales podían ser la mejor parte del año. Solo veían media jornada de clases, relativamente, pues los profesores estaban muy distraídos con las actividades que organizaban para dar clases como Dios manda. El resto del día los estudiantes andaban de aquí para alla observando actividades deportivas, coros, obras de teatro, probando comidas, nuevos y también había ventas de varios tipos.

Podía ser genial, dependiendo de quién lo viera.

Kurosaki Ichigo era una de esas personas que no estaban contentas por esos días y con las actividades que conllevan.

Generalmente le tocaba hacer el ridículo.

Cada año era una vergüenza diferente: teatro, danza, poesía, canto, hacerla de mesero... Limpieza de todo el colegio luego se las actividades. Personas problemáticas y de bajo promedio como el, no solían librarse de esas cosas.

Era jueves, antes de la semana institucional. Aún no les habían pedido organizar nada para ese año; ni deportes, stand de huevos, comida... Nada, quizás ese año podría irse indemne.

-Chicos, hagan silencio- Tatsuki llamo, pero nadie le prestó atención.

Salvo el pelinaranja, estaba aburrido jugando con su lápiz, así que era mejor saber si el tema le afectaba. No todos los días esa chica tenía algo que decirle a todos; la peli negra enfureció al no ser oída, aplaudió con fuerza y comenzó a gritar.

-¡Tengo algo que decirles! ¡¿Pueden cerrar la boca y prestar atención?!

Ella podía ser ruda, pero no salió serlo con todos al mismo tiempo. Se veía estresada. Todos callaron y observaron; la muchacha hizo señas hacia las puertas y por ellas ingresaron los estudiantes de último año de los otros salones.

Quedaron como sardinas en lata.

Ichigo se escurrió entre escritorios y estudiantes, hasta reunirse con sus amigos. Inoe, Ishida, Sado... Y Rukia.

Miro a esta última con sorpresa y curiosidad.

-¿Cuando llegaste?- la interrogó.

Ella se veía bastante contenta.

-Termine con los asuntos que tenia y me vine tan rápido como pude. Me cole con los demás al salón- se veía orgullosa de haber llegado y entrado sin toparse con ningún maestro.

-¿Y como te fue?

Rukia miro a Ichigo, luego a sus otros amigos. Cuando hablo, no respondió al pelinaranja directamente, sino que explico a los demás que estaba pasando.

-Han enviado a una pequeña comisión desde la Sociedad de Almas, para investigar una cosas aparentemente extrañas. No les puedo dar mucha información, pues me han pedido no involucrarlos.

Los rostros preocupados no se hicieron esperar, Rukia se apresuró a agregar.

-No tienen nada de qué preocuparse, solo están investigando. En caso de que las cosas se vuelvan peligrosas, yo misma les contaré que sucede.

La verdad es que la cosa es que la cosa estaba bastante confidencial. A él no le habían dicho nada, ni a Karin, quien también era Shinigami sustituto. Ichigo sospechaba que otro experimento de Mayuri había salido mal, escapado y ahora los Escuadrones de Protección tendrían que limpiar el desastre sigilosamente, para evitar la vergüenza.

-¿Quienes vinieron?- Ishida susurro, para evitar que otras personas escucharán la conversación.

-Byakuya nii-sama, el capitán Hitsugaya, y Renji.

Mmmm, interesante. Ishida, Sado e Ichigo intercambiaron miradas, con pensamientos similares. Si enviaban a dos capitanes y estarían también dos tenientes, quería decir que estaban preocupados por el asunto. Lo que le preocupaba a Kurosaki era el albino que veía entre la "comisión".

-Se quedarán con Urahara, ¿verdad?

La respuesta no hizo feliz a Ichigo.

-No- Rukia no lo miraba- tu padre nos vio y ofreció su casa. Dejo la habitación de Karin para el capitán Hitsugaya y Nii-sama, Renji dormirá en el sofá de las sala.

_¿La habitación de Karin? ¿Toshiro dormirá en la habitación de Karin? ¿Karin está de acuerdo con Toshiro durmiendo en su habitación?_ no era como si su hermana y el capitán del décimo escuadrón fueran a dormir en la misma habitación, pero... ¿Cómo decirlo? Era obvio que en la relación de ambos jóvenes había "algo" más...

Recordaba como había molestado a Toshiro aquel día en que Yuzu dijo que era novio de Karin, era obvio que en aquella ocasión apenas se conocían. Sin embargo, había pasado tiempo ya desde ese día y esos dos ya no eran ningunos extraños; su amistad se había estrechado desde que Ichigo había permitido que Karin entrenará para ser una Shinigami sustituto igual que él y había comenzado a viajar a la Sociedad de Almas.

Karin había dejado de parecer su hermanito a medida que crecía, y ahora era una señorita muy guapa. Aún le gustaban los deportes y no era tan detallista en las cuestiones femeninas como Yuzu, pero Ichigo notaba que eso también llamaba la atención de los chicos sobre su hermana. Y estaba muy seguro que Toshiro no sería la excepción.

-¿Algún problema, Ichigo?- Sado lo miro con atención, al verlo tan abstraído.

Suspiró. Esto de ser el hermano mayor de dos chicas se estaba convirtiendo en una labor complicada... Aunque nunca había sido fácil, precisamente.

-Los profesores me dieron este tiempo para comunicarles algo- Tatsuki no parecía nada complacida con la tarea asignada, pero se estaba esforzando- como es costumbre, a los estudiantes de último año nos dejaron hacer una actividad profondos para la fiesta de graduación. Y quieren que lo hagamos durante la semana institucional.

Quejas colectivas. Y pensaron que se habían librado ese año. Con los ánimos abajo, callaron para escuchar lo que Tatsuki tendría que decir.

-Estuve hablando con algunas profesoras y me han dado una idea. Nunca habíamos hecho algo así en esta escuela, pero nos han dado permiso y creo que puede ser un gran exito- sonrió un poco- rifaremos a los chicos.

...

La tensión era palpable en casa de los Kurosaki. Había un gran elefante rosa que los seguía a todos sin importar a qué lugar fueran a esconderse. Los únicos que no notaban nada era Shin, quien era muy tonto para estas cuestiones o sabía fingir bien su ignorancia, y Yuzu. Ella estaba muy contenta, y su ingenua imprudencia solo adornaba y hacia más llamativo al elefante que los acosaba.

-Hace mucho que no nos visitabas, Toshiro-kun. ¿No estás contenta, Karin-chan?

La pelinegra tenía la mirada clavada en sus deberes de la escuela, no hablaba ni se movía más de lo estrictamente necesario. Había que mirarla atentamente para notar que si respiraba... Pero entonces también podías fijarte en lo colorado de sus mejillas. Cómo lo hizo su hermano mayor.

El muchacho de ojos verdes asentía o negaba con la cabeza, tratando de no ser descortés con sus anfitriones; quería evitar mirar a Karin, sin embargo, ella era como la Tierra, mientras el hacía el papel de su pequeño satélite, incapaz de apartarse, pero tampoco de acercarse.

Esto también lo noto Ichigo.

Pero, lo que más inquietaba al pelinaranja, era esa actitud que se traía Rukia desde el momento en que se separaron de sus amigos y se quedaron los dos solos de camino a casa: taciturna, pensativa, sumergida en un silencio inquietante, completamente ida en sus pensamientos. Y tenía una idea de que podría tenerla así, pero le parecía algo bastante absurdo.

_-Se rifaran salidas a comer, citas al baile y besos- dijo Tatsuki, explicándole a Ichigo la dinámica de la actividad profondos en el almuerzo. El y Rukia se habían tenido que ir a matar un hollow, perdiéndose toda la explicasion- y dividiremos a los chicos en esas tres categorías, por decirles de alguna manera._

_Rukia estaba muy tensa junto a él, la miró de reojo. Ella estaba concentrada en una hoja seca junto a su zapato._

_-Y ¿Donde me han puesto a mí?_

_No es como si tuviera muchas ganas de saber, pero era necesario. No podía quedar mal con sus compañeros que también se sacrificarian para esto._

_-Tomando en cuenta los índices de popularidad y todo eso... Te pusieron en salida para comer- los palillos de madera con los que Rukia comía se rompieron por mitad, sorprendiendo a Tatsuki. Ichigo si pudo notar el fugaz movimiento que hizo la mano de la muchacha... Había mejorado mucho en su velocidad- pero yo lo cambie- Ichigo miro con atención a su amiga- te conozco, y aunque te consideren atractivo y todo eso, se bien que puedes tener una actitud como de un grano en el trasero..._

_-Gracias- el chico gruñó, pero se tranquilizó un poco al oír la pequeña risa de Rukia, aunque no lo demostró- entonces..._

_-Te pase a beso. En las otras categorias no tendrías que besar a nadie si no quieres, pero no puedo hacer que una chica te soporte durante dos horas, sería un mal servicio- esto no estaba mejorando el humor del Kurosaki- en cambio, ahora solo tendrás que darle un beso a la chica ganadora, sin ningún otro tipo de compromiso y luego te irás a tu casa._

Si era lo que suponía, lo que le molestaba a la shigami era la actividad profondos... Y que él estuviera participando. Pero eso era ridículo, Rukia solo era su amiga y a ella nunca le había molestado cuando había salido con alguna chica; aunque eso no se daba muy seguido y ella generalmente tenía que viajar a la Sociedad de Almas en esas ocasiones.

El caso era que Rukia no le dirigía la palabra, no hablaba con nadie en realidad. Salvo con Byakuya, y aún así demoraba en responderle.

-Rukia ¿Que pasa? Te noto muy extraña- dijo Renji, observando con atención a su mejor amiga.

Kuchiki y Kurosaki pararon oreja a la respuesta de la chica. Byakuya estaba silenciosamente extrañado de esa actitud, Ichigo quería saber la respuesta de la chica; algo en su interior esperaba confirmar sus sospechas.

-No es nada, solo estoy un poco cansada- era una obvia mentira, al menos para el pelinaranja que había escuchado esa frase muchísimas veces de sus hermanas.

-¿Estás segu...?

El pelirrojo calló ante todas las miradas que recibió. Sobre todo de los hombres, quienes tenían escrito en la mirada claramente _No termines la pregunta, es una trampa_. Era natural que Abarai estuviera preocupado, pero parecía que en todo ese tiempo no había aprendido nada todavía.

-¡Es hora de cenar!- el llamado se Yuzu fue lo único que pudo obligarlos a hacer a un lado al elefante y sentarse todos al rededor de la mesa.

Donde el animal imaginario se instaló hasta final de la velada.

...

Al día siguiente, las chicas ya tenían listos los talonarios de las rifas; estaban preparadas para empezar las ventas. Se instalaron en todos los descansos y el almuerzo en todos los lugares concurridos de la escuela, con carteles, mesa y mantel.

Pero, cabe decir, no estaban teniendo mucho éxito.

Al final de la jornada, no habían vendido más de 10 números, de los 500 que habían preparado.

Esto no estaba funcionando.

-Ni siquiera son costosos los números, los chicos van a gastar más en las citas que ellas comprando el boleto- se quejó una muchacha, sosteniendo su talonario intacto.

-Tomaremos medidas, el lunes- Tatsuki, como tacita coordinadora, hablo con voz calmada- estudiaremos las estrategias de venta el fin de semana. Las chicas que están encargadas de vender, no se preocupen mucho por eso estos dos días ya que no estarán los estudiantes para que compren. Pero si pueden convencer a alguien y vender, háganlo. El lunes les explicaré el plan.

...

Que plan ni qué nada. La publicidad extra no había funcionado, tampoco mostrar las fotos de los rifados. Iban a jueves otra vez, y ese viernes se jugaban los números, para cerrar la semana de la institución.

Era ya de noche y se encontraban en casa de los Kurosaki.

-No negaré que estoy ofendido ante la falta de respuesta- comento Ishida, acomodándose los lentes con un dedo- solo se han vendido 83 de los 500 números. Y eso porque nuestras compañeras compraron varios.

-Yo compre cinco- comentó Inoe, alegremente, luego se sonrojo un poco- nunca he tenido suerte con las loterías, pero la causa lo vale.

-¿Tu con cuántos nos apoyaste, Rukia?- inquirió Ichigo.

En esa semana la actitud de Rukia no había mejorado en lo absoluto. Lo evitaba cada vez que podía, faltaba a clases para irse con los otros Shinigamis a investigar. Se perdía durante horas, y llegaba bien entrada la noche; el pelinaranja solo la veía cuando la sorprendía escabullendose a su habitación para dormir en el clóset.

Allí, apenas le daba las buenas noches y se escondía dentro del armario.

Todo un misterio.

Ichigo solo quería preguntarle qué demonios le pasaba y porque estaba actuando tan fuera de lo común. Sin embargo, esa no era una conversación para tener frente a todos. Aunque, no había conseguido el momento apropiado para abordar el tema; siempre había alguien presente. Sobre todo el imprudente y entrometido de Renji, quien salía hasta de debajo de las piedras cuando al fin el Kurosaki había logrado quedarse a solas con la muchacha.

-Solo pude comprar uno, no llevaba más dinero- respondió ella, sin alzar la mirada del cuaderno donde dibujaba a su conejo favorito.

Hacía días que no había podido mirarla a los ojos. De haber podido hacerlo, seguro habría podido leer en su mirada que le estaba molestando. Porque, si había algo en lo que el fuera bueno, era en interpretar las miradas y gestos de la chica. ¿Cuando había adquirido tan útil talento? ya no estaba seguro.

-Aun no termino los deberes para el lunes- Inoe se llevó una mano a la frente, preocupada por su descuido- y aún tengo varios para hacer el fin de semana. Creo que será mejor que regrese a casa.

-Yo te acompaño, Inoe. Aprovecharé para dar una vuelta y ver que todo esté en orden- Rukia le sonrió, poniéndose de pie y dejando sus cosas ordenadas a un lado.

Ichigo vio la oportunidad en aquel instante. Byakuya y Renji estaban discutiendo algunas cosas sobre su misión en la habitación de Ichigo, y Toshiro no se movería de allí mientras estuviera Karin. Además, era el único que aparentemente se había dado cuenta de sus intenciones y no planeaba darle problemas.

Estaba ganando puntos el enano.

-Yo también voy- dijo, cómo quien no quiere la cosa- seguro Rukia se meterá en algún problema durante su paseo y necesitará ayuda...

-Soy teniente de un escuadrón, Ichigo. No soy tan débil como parezco- la mirada irritada y ofendida de la pelinegra fue como una bofetada para el ojicastaño- no necesito que vengas. Gracias.

Y entonces las dos se habían ido, luego de que Inoe se fuera despedido de todos, sin dejar de mirar con preocupación de su amiga a Ichigo.

-¿Que le sucede?- incluso Sado estaba atónito con la situación- algo la tiene muy tensa.

-Me pregunto ¿Que será?

Las palabras de Karin hicieron que su hermano la mirara fijamente. Ella sabía algo, pero no quería decírselo directamente. Podía imaginar lo que diría la chica si se lo preguntaba _Usa la cabeza, Ichi-nii, ni tendrá gracia si yo te doy la respuesta así sin mas_.

No le insistiría, porque sabía que no iba a soltar la lengua. Dirigió sus ojos a Yuzu, quien terminaba de lavar los platos con una sonrisa distraída. Ella no había notado nada, y Karin tampoco se lo había comentado. Bien, en cuento menos personas, mejor.

Ahora tenia que concentrarse en el problema que les ateñia a todos.

-Bien, ¿Alguna idea para aumentar las ventas...?

En eso llegaron el capitán del sexto escuadrón y su teniente. Los tres estudiantes de último año los miraron fijamente, analizando posibilidades; quizás era telepatía, o WiFi mental, pero volvieron sus miradas al centro de la mesa donde aún estaban sentados y comenzaron a discutir, todos con la misma línea de ideas.

-Mañana es día de disfraces, el mejor disfraz ganará un premio- decía Ishida, los lentes le brillaban de manera extraña- la inscripción es muy accesible, y el premio es en efectivo.

-Podemos usar esa cosa que tienen ellos para la memoria, los haremos pasar por estudiantes y nadie sospechara nada- Ichigo sonreía con travesura, maquinando posibles escenarios.

-La rifa se hará en la tarde, tenemos toda la mañana para conseguir los disfraces- Sado sonreía de medio lado, contagiandose de los otros dos.

Volvieron su vista, también clavaron los tres pares de ojos en Toshiro, quien ya había captado esas vibras extrañas que despedía la desesperación de aquel trío. Estaba a Punto de pedirle ayuda a Karin y Yuzu.

-¿Que sucede, onii-chan? ¿Por qué tienen esas miradas tan extrañas? Es de mala educación...

-Karin, Yuzu, vayan a la tienda un momento y traigan bocadillos- pidió Ichigo, interrumpiendo a la castaña.

-Pero...

-Por favor- corto las quejas o argumentos, dándoles a entender que era algo necesario.

Ellas asintieron, tomaron el dinero que su hermano mayor les tendía y salieron de la casa.

Toshiro siguió a las chicas con la mirada, trato de verse frío e inmutable como siempre, pero se estaba preocupando. Renji no ocultó su desconcierto, mientras Byakuya solo arqueaba una ceja levemente y tomaba asiento en el sofa.

-Mas vale que digan que si de una buena vez, o tendremos que convencerlos a las malas- dijo el pelinaranja con una sonrisa torcida, su distintivo de Shinigami sustituto apretado en una de sus manos.


	2. 451 ¡Ganador!

**holis! Aquí el segundo y último capítulo... Si les gusto, por fa háganmelo saber! Si les interesa, pronto estaré subiendo ora historia en este fandom... Nos leemos!**

Bueno...

Por las buenas no habían podido convencerlos, terminaron saliendo de la casa para enfrentarse en un duelo todos contra todos, que hizo temblar la ciudad hasta los simientos.  
Y eso que se habían estado moderando.  
Terminaron ganando los estudiantes. Renji vio la oportunidad de salir con alguna chica y se rindió, Toshiro oyó que Karin y Yuzu habían comprado al menos una docena de números entre las dos para ayudar a la causa... Trato de hacerse el tonto, argumentando que esa era una pelea estúpida y que darles una mano no estaría mal luego de todas las veces que ellos los habían ayudado.  
Byakuya no se fue sin una buena pelea. Pero al final acepto, tomando en serio la excusa de Toshiro de corresponder por una vez las ayudas de los tres muchachos en el pasado.  
Los hicieron jurar por todo el Sereitei y los 13 escuadrones que si los ayudarían. Extrañados, juraron sin darle mucha importancia.  
-Me siento un poco culpable por engañarlos de esta manera- comento Sado, Ichigo los estaba acompañando hasta el camino que los llevaba a sus casas. Los Shinigamis habían vuelto a casa del pelinaranja.  
-No hemos engañado a nadie, no hemos mentido- Ishida no podía sentir más que un sarcástico placer al hacerle esto a esos Shinigamis- ellos tampoco preguntaron, y ese fue su error.  
-Esto será tan divertido- Ichigo río entre dientes, pensando- seguro encontraremos disfraces muy buenos para ellos. Ya quiero que sea mañana.  
Los otros dos no ocultaron sus sonrisas. Burlarse de Renji no era nada nuevo ni complicado. Pero ver a ese par de dignos y orgullosos capitanes en la tarea que les tenían prevista sería como el regalo de cumpleaños por al menos 5 años para esos tres.  
¡Ahora sí lo venderían todo!

Dejo a sus amigos en un cruce de caminos, cada quien tomó el suyo, solos hasta sus casas. Ichigo iba muy tranquilo ahora, lo de mañana estaba resuelto, y luego de eso podría tomarse el tiempo de averiguar qué diablos pasaba con la Kuchiki. Y esta vez lo tendría que escuchar.  
Ya quería verle la cara a la muchacha cuando viera a su adorado hermano, el respetado capitán del décimo escuadrón y a su mejor amigo en la escuela... Le daría un patatus. Y el estaría allí para atajarla y reírse por su reaccion. Que no sería él el único que se reiría.  
Y así anduvo unos cuantos minutos, pensando en Rukia, en su reacción, en lo que diría, en qué podría tenerla tan distante, y muchas otras cosas, pero todas tenían que ver con la misma muchacha.  
Entenderse así mismo también era complicado.  
Una presencia extraña, un reiatsu notable a varias cuadras de distancia. No estaba tan lejos, y Rukia tampoco. Dejo su cuerpo en un lugar seguro y salto hacia el tejado más alto, desde allí pudo ver a la pelinegra corriendo sobre los techos persiguiendo algo.  
Quisiera o no, él iría en su ayuda. Ya después podría gritarle todo lo que quisiera, y de una vez decirle cual era su maldito problema con el.

Matar ese hollow no había sido nada del otro mundo. Un par de movimientos de la espada y aquella creatura había vuelto a su dimensión; una actividad desestrezante para el agitado día que había tenido.  
Rukia no lo vio de la misma manera.  
-¡Te dije que no nos siguieras! ¡Yo podía sola contra ese monstruo!  
El reclamo de la chica lo tomo por sorpresa un instante. Se veía muy enojada, indignada. Sería mejor explicarse.  
-No te estaba siguiendo, vine a acompañar a Sado e Ishida. Entonces sentí la presencia del hollow y vine, y no porque pensará que no ibas a poder sola. Somos un equipo ¿Que no te acuerdas?  
La expresión en su rostro había cambiado, pero no de forma positiva. Se veía un poco desilusionada al escuchar que no se debía a ella su presencia allí.  
¡¿Quien entendía a las mujeres?!  
Rukia envaino su espada, entro en su gigai, le dio la espalda y comenzó a alejarse.  
Cómo si él se lo fuera a dejar tan fácil.  
-¿A dónde crees que vas?- la tomo del brazo y la obligó a mirarlo- tu y yo tenemos asuntos que arreglar. Ni creas que pasaré por alto esta actitud tuya, ya te pareces a Byakuya. Y él me muestra más emociones que tú últimamente.  
La tenía sujeta por los hombros. Intentaba no ser brusco, pero al fin estaba dejando salir su enojo luego de tantos días. Su mirada castaña fija en la de ella, quien se la devolvía con un revoltijo de emociones en su interior, como una bola de hilos de colores que había que desenredar poco a poco.  
Pero ella no parecía querer concederle ese tiempo.  
-Dejame en paz- gruñó con los dientes apretados, Rukia se removió en el agarre- no es tu asunto. Suelta me.  
-¡Claro que es mí asunto, a mí es al que has estado evitando e ignorando toda la semana! Deja de ser una chiquilla caprichosa y dime cuál es tu problema de una vez.  
Ella apretó los labios y frunció profundamente el ceño, para ser adoptada tenía mucha similitud con su hermano mayor en ese instante. Pero él no se dejó intimidar, conservo la calma y la vista fija en los ojos de ella. Odiaba admitir que encontraba hasta divertida la situación, siempre le había gustado ver a la chica molesta.  
Aunque lo admitiera hasta ese momento.  
Sin aflojar en el agarre, tuvo el impulso de acercarse un poco más. Con su rostro a no más de cinco centímetros del de ella, tenía una nueva perspectiva de Rukia.  
La observaba con tan minusiosa atención que si le daban 10 segundos más podría contar todas las líneas de su iris derecho, nunca algo tan pequeño e incluso absurdo le había causado tanta curiosidad.  
-Ichigo...  
La voz le salió como un susurro vacilante, él solo pudo fijarse en el movimiento que hicieron los labios de ella al pronunciar su nombre, deleitándose con el sonido.  
Se acercó medio centímetro más...  
Un intenso dolor golpeó sus sentidos, con el epicentro en la boca de su estómago. Casi sintió la necesidad de devolver la cena; su agarre se aflojó sobre ella y Rukia se apartó. En su aturdimiento aún pudo escuchar la respiración agitada de la chica, mientras se alejaba de allí en dirección de la tienda de Urahara-san.

No había tenido una noche bonita presisamente.  
Cuando llego a su casa, tuvo un momento incómodo con Karin y Toshiro. Alcanzo a ver como el Shinigami apartaba la mano de la mejilla de la chica, quien tenía la espalda pegada a la nevera como si fuera fallado en su intento de alejarse de él. La mirada de Karin evitó al albino en todo momento y en cambio se dirigió a él, con gran irritación, vergüenza y agradecimiento... Era una mezcla confusa, que no eran su asunto.  
Pero antes de terminar de echar a perder todo, tomo camino hacia las escaleras y se encerró en su habitación. Solo por un rato. Pasadas las diez de la noche quitó el seguro y dejó un poco abierta la ventana tambien. Apagó la luz y se metió en la cama, pensando en todo y en nada. Esperando a que Rukia llegase, pero con su mente diciéndole que eso no pasaría.  
Con el recuerdo de sus labios y el del dolor en el estómago. Desvariar por el sueño no le ayudaba. No se quiso dormir, con la terca idea de esperarla.  
Morfeo al fin pudo con él cerca de las cuatro de la madrugada. A las siete ya lo estaban llamando para desayunar.  
Su instinto no se equivocó, Rukia no llego a dormir.

Llegó a la escuela, medio dormido. Parecía un zombie y sus amigos se lo hicieron saber.  
-¿Te encuentras bien, Kurosaki-kun?  
\- Kurosaki ¿Que te sucedió?  
-Ichigo ¿Hay algún problema?  
Inoe, Ishida y Sado rodearon su escritorio, mirándolo, todo aplastado sobre la mesa, los ojos desorbitados.  
-Rukia- fue lo primero que se le ocurrió balbucear- ¿Donde esta? ¿Ya llegó?  
Ellos lo miraron con aún más desconcierto y preocupación. Tuvo que enderezarse en el asiento para poder hablar con ellos debida y coherentemente.  
-Me encontré con ella cuando volvía a casa anoche, discutimos y ella se fue. La espere, pero no volvió en toda la noche. Creo que fue a casa de Urahara-san.  
Inoe se mordió el labio, su vista perdida en la ventana. Ichigo la miró inquisitivamente.  
-¿Sabes algo que nosotros no, Inoe?  
La muchacha empezó a reír nerviosamente, agitando las manos y mirando a cualquier lugar. Hasta que halló un salvavidas.  
-Tatsuki-chan, aquí. ¿Cómo van los preparativos?  
La pelinegra se acercó a su mejor amiga, pero antes de responder vio a Ichigo. Lo miro impactada.  
-¿Que demonios a pasado contigo? Estás horrible, así ninguna chica va a querer ganarte en la rifa. ¡Te has ido de fiesta anoche! ¿a qué si? Que irresponsable...  
Ichigo tuvo que aguantarse la perorata un buen rato, sin ánimos de contradecirla. Toda la mañana estuvo pendiente de la puerta, esperando a que cierta muchacha bajita y de cabellos oscuros apareciera y entrará por ella.

Un rápido almuerzo y las chicas los llevaron a los vestuarios, el ganador del concurso de disfraces se daría un poco antes del sorteo de la lotería. Y también querían llevarse ese premio los de último año. Ishida había trabajado toda la noche, personalmente, en los disfraces que usarían los capitanes y Renji.  
Un poco de Halloween no les vendría mal, sería divertido. Las chicas de su clase los hicieron meterse en sus disfraces y los maquillaron, dejándolos guapos y casi irreconocibles.  
-Soy... Una especie de Frankenstein- Ichigo se miro en el espejo de cuerpo completo que habían llevado- demonios ¡Me siento muy desnudo!  
Su cuerpo en la parte superior solo estaba cubierto por una raída y fea camisa de apariencia antigua, en el modelo y la tela, con varios agujeros y costuras mal hechas, dejando al descubierto varios musculos. En extensiones nada disimuladas. Las bermudas tampoco ayudaban, estaban desgastadas y le daban la sensación de que se romperían al menor movimiento.  
Ishida era un vampiro. Que cliché. Aunque le quedaba, siempre había sido pálido y algo escuálido, en opinión del pelinaranja. Sado era algo así como un cazador; en los disfraces de sus amigos, las chicas aprovecharon para darle cierto toque... ¿Revelador? La camisa del Quincy estaba abierta hasta casi el ombligo y la del moreno era muy ajustada, algunos de los botones en la camisa estaban a punto de salir disparados.  
Así con cada chico, imaginaba que esa era una de las estrategias de venta. En alguna ocasión había escuchado __El que no muestra, no vende__ y era casi literal en esta ocasión. Lo positivo es que el diseño de esos disfraces disimularia muy bien los de los tres shinigamis.  
-Chicos- Inoe llamo, esperando a que la dejarán entrar. Cuando los miro, se sonrojo- se ven... Muy bien todos- se aclaró la garganta, para decir lo que la había llevado alli- ellos están listos. Y muy enojados. Quizás sea mejor que vayan con ellos.  
Ichigo suspiró. Esperaba no tener que luchar. O su disfraz terminaría hecho tiras en el suelo y el quedaría aún más desnudo.

Un hombre lobo blanco para Toshiro. Las chicas lo hallaban adorable, se acercaban a él para comprar los números, tratando de sacarle conversación. No les estaba llendo muy bien en eso.  
Renji era una momia. También llevaba una bermuda, igual de insegura que la de Ichigo; su torso y brazos estaban cubiertos de vendas, igual que parte de su cara. Las vendas mal ajustadas, a propósito, quedaban sueltas y colgando para dejar al descubierto la musculatura del pelirrojo. El daba algo de miedo a las chicas, pero no dejaba de llamar la atención. También vendía números en cantidad.  
Byakuya no los vendía, solo estaba parado allí, de mal humor, dejando que lo observarán, mientras las jóvenes se peleaban por los números de la rifa... Es decir, todas querían ganar una cita con ese demonio súcubo, el sueño de toda mujer.  
Al menos un beso, no importaba si tenían que comprar 20 números para tener una oportunidad.  
-Esta me las pagaran- gruñó el hombre lobo, junto con el demonio de los sueños, mirando al Frankenstein, al vampiro y al cazador.  
-Ustedes juraron- dijeron a la vez los tres estudiantes, dándoles la espalda.  
Ichigo tenía cosas más importantes que escuchar las quejas de aquellos sujetos. Aún no encontraba a la Kuchiki, y no estaría tranquilo hasta verla.

No había estado tan tensa en muchísimo tiempo, y mucho menos por una razón como aquella. Sabía que estaba siendo obvia en cuanto a sus sentimientos, y por eso estaba evitando a todos sus amigos. No quería que ninguno de ellos se metiera y le dijera lo que ella tercamente estaba tratando de negar e ignorar.  
¿Celosa porque Ichigo estuviera dentro de la lotería? Que cosas más ridícula.  
Es decir, ¿Por qué motivo? Solo eran amigos, el chico le permitía dormir en su clóset y prácticamente vivir en su casa. Iban a la escuela juntos, compartían amigos y luchaban contra los hollows juntos también. Compartían muchas cosas, pero eso no quería decir nada.  
Aunque el pensamiento de compartir a Ichigo con alguien más la enfermara de la rabia.  
Lo había visto salir con un par de chicas, no duraban nada, pues Ichigo podía ser muy frío a veces para quienes no lo conocían, y las chicas no solían soportar eso mucho tiempo. Y Rukia tampoco se quedaba a ver, ella solo escuchaba... Luego de pasar días en la Sociedad de Almas con sus pensamientos llenos de posibilidades nada agradables.  
En la mayoría, por no decir todas, él terminaba alejándose de ella, para no volver a verla ni hablarle nunca más.  
Los dibujos de conejo no hacían sus películas mentales menos dramáticas y lúgubres.  
Y las circunstancias a las que era empujada gracias a la escuela no la ayudaban en absoluto. Tenía que reconsiderar, quizas volver al Sereitei fuera la mejor opción.  
-Te vez muy bien, Ruki-Ruki-san.  
Trato de no enojarse con Inoe, ella no lo decía para molestarla. Ese disfraz de genio de la lámpara solo la hacia más irritable, ¿Por que ella tenía que llevar un pequeño top lleno de brillos y telas traslúcidas, mientras Inoe Orihime, una de las chicas mas hermosas de la escuela estaba vestida de... Calabaza?  
Vida miserable.  
-Tu... También te ves bien, Inoe- de verdad, aquella era una chica muy especial.  
-Vamos rapido, quiero ver quién gana el concurso de disfraces- Inoe tiro de ella, sacándola de los vestidores.  
La pelinegra esperaba que se la tragara la tierra, todos la estaban mirando. __Quiza sea a Inoe, su disfraz es mucho más llamativo que el mio__.

Este concurso iba muy extraño, tanto así que casi se desmaya cuando inicio.  
¿Que hacía Kuchiki Byakuya sobre ese escenario, vestido de esa manera tan poco digna para él? ¿Y el capitán Hitsugaya también? ¿Y Renji? Estaban dejando en vergüenza a los 13 escuadrones de protección.  
-Respira profundo- le dijo Karin, llegando con Yuzu a su lado- que ellos estén allí es gracias a mí hermano y sus amigos. Pensaron que Toshiro, Renji y Byakuya-san serían de gran ayuda para vender números de la rifa.  
-Y la verdad es que así fue- Yuzu sonrió, mirandolos- ¡Tuvieron que hacer más números porque se habían acabado! Ahora se estaran sorteando al rededor de unos 700.  
Esto cayó como un yunque en el estómago de la pelinegra. ¿700 números, y de esos ella solo tiene 1? Si antes no había tenido esperanza, ahora solo le quedaba esperar y ver quién sería la afortunada...  
-Y el ganador del concurso es... El súcubo, Kuchiki Byakuya.  
Toda la población femenina, incluyendo a las profesoras y obreras de la institución, gritaron apoyando la decisión del jurado. Fue ensordecedor, aunque puso muy contenta a Rukia.  
-Bien hecho, Nii-sama, yo sabía que ganarias- le brillaban los ojos de orgullo.  
-Y el segundo puesto- este anuncio dejo intrigados a todos, pues hasta donde sabían era uno solo- debido a que todos han traído tan buenos disfraces, la decisión no fue sencilla. Pero hubo alguien que estuvo muy cerca del primer puesto y por eso quisimos darle un reconocimiento también... El hombre lobo, Hitsugaya Toshiro.  
Yuzu lo celebro muy alegremente, mientras Karin se sonrojaba al ver a su amigo... Y de enojó al ver como las chicas gritaban su nombre. Comprendía bien a Rukia.

El premio había sido en efectivo, Ichigo lo supo de primera mano, ya que cierto pelinegro le lanzó el dinero de su primer lugar en la cara.  
-Maldito Kurosaki.  
Y abandonó su gigai, para no tener que llevar puesto durante más tiempo ese bochornoso traje. Las personas se alarmaron pensando que el chico se había desmayado, pero Ishida y Sado sacaron el cuerpo artificial argumentando que lo llevarían a la enfermería.  
-¿Que hay de lo tuyo?- el pelinaranja miro al albino, arqueando una ceja.  
-¿Que hay con qué?- el ojiverde tampoco estaba más contento- este premio me lo quedo yo.  
-¡Pero tú no necesitas ese dinero!  
-Eso piensas tú.  
Y el capitán del décimo escuadrón también se marchó. Solo que no se sacó el disfraz. Ichigo gruñó.  
-Ojala que Karin no sea alérgica al pelo de perro, cachorrito. Y ten cuidado de las personas que hueles, ella no tiene miedo de usar el periódico... Ni la espada.  
Vio el color rojo que subía por la nuca del muchacho, al menos lo había avergonzado un poco. Y podía un poco más.  
-Invierte ese dinero en una cena de verdad, mí hermana merece más que croquetas de perro.

Las chicas estaban en el borde de los asientos, figurativamente, pues estaban de pie mirando el escenario. Los chicos estaban allí, en la última muestra antes del sorteo de la lotería. Todos se veían muy bien.  
-Bueno, empezamos- Tatsuki hablo a su publico, siendo la maestra de ceremonias, por decirle de alguna manera.  
Pasaron cada uno de los chicos, uno detrás de otro. Las ganadoras brincaba de alegría, un par habían ganado el premio que habían esperado. Rukia noto la decepción de la mayoría al no ver entre "los premios" a su hermano. Quien estaba de pie junto a ella, aunque no pudieran verlo.  
-Tambien compraste un número, ¿No es así, Rukia?  
Ella se sonrojo hasta el nacimiento del cabello. No sé atrevió a mirar directamente a su hermano mientras asentía con timidez.  
-Quiero que sepas, que si ganas, y yo no lo apruebo, no será bonito.  
El corazón de Rukia dejo de latir un momento. "Bonito" no era una palabra que usará Kuchiki Byakuya muy seguido, o nunca para ser exactos. Lo único que podía significar era: no quieres saber lo que va a pasar.  
Solo cinco de los que estaban allí podían hacerle frente al líder del clan Kuchiki. Y ella tenía posibilidad de una entre ocho aproximadamente de que le saliera uno de estos sujetos, y de uno en 40 para que le saliera el que ella quería... Eso sí no contamos que ella tiene una oportunidad entre casi 18 para que le saliera cualquiera de ellos si contaban los 700 números que se habían vendido. Una oportunidad entre 140 para que le tocará con alguno de los cinco posibles rivales para Byakuya Nii-sama y una entre 700 para ganar al que ella quería y era el único que había podido ganarle al Kuchiki.  
Las probabilidades no iban a su favor.  
Karin y Yuzu tenían un poco más de probabilidad, pero no era mucho tampoco.  
-Y ahora, el ganador de una salida a comer con Hitsugaya Toshiro-kun- Karin pudo ver como el albino gruñó al ser llamado "Kun". __Soy capitán de un escuadrón de protección. No me llames por mí nombre de pila como si fuera un niño pequeño__ algo así diría el chico, ella sonrió. Pero solo por un segundo- el número 444.  
La Kurosaki de cabellos oscuros abrió mucho los ojos, su boca formando una O sin darse cuenta. Su hermana, junto a ella, brincaba desbordante de felicidad.  
-Karin-chan ¡Ganaste una cita con Toshiro-kun-!  
Yuzu tiro de su hermana para ir a confirmar el premio, pues la pelinegra no parecía querer salir de su asombro. Rukia las vio irse, sonriendo, contenta por Karin.  
Aunque Ichigo no debía estar igual de feliz.  
-Ahora, para ustedes, Kurosaki Ichigo- muchas chicas gritaron y suspiraron, contemplandolo en su disfraz de Frankenstein- ¿Quien será la ganadora de ese beso?- más gritos estridentes, Rukia tuvo que contener un gruñido.  
Algunos estudiantes la miraban sin disimulo. Ella sabía porqué. Muchos pensaron y seguramente aún pensaban que entre ellos dos hubo, había o habrá algo y que está situación debía resultarle incomoda a la muchacha.  
Inoe le dirigió una ligera sonrisa de apoyo, Rukia correspondió, hasta que escucharon nuevamente la voz de Tatsuki.  
-Numero 451 ¡Ganador!  
Al infierno las probabilidades.

Ichigo tenía el corazón en la mano. No había podido ver a Rukia todavía, y esperaba que la chica no estuviera allí para verlo besar a otra muchacha. Las luces lo cegaban, por lo que no pudo ver qué chica levantaba la mano con el número agitándose en el aire. Hasta que la chica subió al escenario.  
El corazón comenzó a latirle tan fuerte que el pecho le dolió y los ecos se sentían en su cabeza.  
-Ruki-Ruki.  
La llamo por ese nombre que tanto odiaba, Inoe le había comentado que ese era el nombre del disfraz que había preparado para la Kuchiki. Solo que no le había dicho lo bien que se vería... Ni que dejaría ver tanto.  
Su intento de romper la tención no funcionó. Ella seguía sin mirarlo, y él no podía apartar la mirada de ella.  
-Bien, Rukia, ¿Vas a cobrar tu premio aquí o esperaras a estar en privado?- dijo Tatsuki, al ver que ninguno se movía.  
El idiota de Ishida grito __Que lo bese ahora__ y Sado le siguió el juego, luego se unió Inoe y así cada vez más personas hasta hacer un gran coro. Rukia enrojeció, pero él sonrió.  
Al fin ese vampiro descerebrado había hecho algo bien.  
Ichigo se acercó a ella, sujetándola, una mano en la mejilla, la otra en la cintura. La hizo mirarlo a los ojos. Con seriedad, dijo en un murmullo.  
-Ni creas que estamos a paz y salvo, pero puedes convencerme recordándome este momento más tarde.  
Ella había cerrado los ojos, sus manos sujetándola la harapienta camisa. Rukia también quería ese beso, y ésta sería una de las cosas que él no sería capaz de negarle.  
A menos que haya un hermano mayor asesino... Cómo en ese instante.  
Lo alcanzo a ver por el rabillo del ojo, gracias al brillo al desenvainar su espada. Salió de su cuerpo y uso a Zangetsu para bloquear el ataque.  
-Demonios, se desmayó de la emocion- comento Tatsuki al micrófono, al ver el cuerpo de Ichigo en el suelo y su espíritu en pleno combate- ya después le cobrarás el beso, Kuchiki, continuemos con la subasta.  
Ichigo salió pitando de la escuela para no destruirla. Los Shinigamis observando a cierta distancia, los ojos de Rukia pegados a él.  
Había un brillo en su mirada, incluso a esa distancia podía notarlo. Ese número ganador, era una promesa.


End file.
